FIREGIRL
by beequeen64
Summary: Me di cuenta que lo que yo no podía obtener era lo que mas quería, que cundo una barrera se ponía enfrente de mí, yo solo buscaba la forma de derribar, pero lo que avía del otro lado ¿era lo que realmente quería?,
1. un rubio sonriente

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

Bueno, este es mi finc nuevo, y bueno imaginado circunstancias donde Martin y Diana son simplemente hermanastro, espero que les agrade, y cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia tengo mis oídos abiertos, y los tomare en cuenta,

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**Fire Girl**

**Capitulo 1. Un rubio sonriente.**

_El fuego consumió toda la casa en si el fuego era terrible y no se pudo hacer gran cosa para apagar las llamas, por suerte la familia a avía logrado Salir de la casa, ellos observaban como su patrimonio era destruido por el fuego, una niña pelirroja, era abrasada por su madre, que no deseaba soltar a la niña, la pequeña pelirroja estaba confundida._

Un despertador sonó, y los ojos azules de una pelirroja se abrieron rápidamente, se levanto de su cama, y noto las cajas a su alrededor y el estrecho cuarto en el que se encontraba, pequeño pero elegante, recordando su pocos días, en la nueva escuela, ella suspiro, "Torrington, Quebec, un hogar lejos del hogar, ella busco en su cajas algo de ropa, la razón de que no abría desempacado, tal vez era que deseaba tanto volver a casa, para volver a su vida normal, odiaba aquella maestra que descubrió su capacidad de inteligencia y propuso adelantarla de año, ella era tan feliz en su antigua escuela, no entendía a sus padres con mandarla tan lejos, "es una gran escuela, veras como te acostumbras rápido" esas palabras salieron de su padre su primer día en este lugar,

-claro, estoy acostumbrada- ella se cambio y salió asía el comedor, avía muchos tipo de estudiantes, listos, populares, atléticos, en fin ella pasaba inadvertida entre ellos, todos en si eran amables se llevaban bien entre ellos, no era como en las escuelas públicas a las que siempre asistió, entro al comedor era amplio y bastante elegante, ella se encontró con un hombre robusto y grande que le serbia su desayuno,

-Java no conocer, ¿ser nueva en Torrington?- le dijo sonriendo,

-hu, tu nombre es Java, si soy nueva mi nombre es Berhane, pero prefiero que me digan Be,- ella le devolvió el saludo,

-Be, caerme bien, servir mas puré- Java le dio otra cucharada de puré de papa,

-hey, Java a mi jamás me has dado mas puré- un rubio con una sonrisa de pícaro hablo detrás de ella, sus ojos eran grandes y de color café castaños, ella se quedo muda, ya que era más alto que ella,

-Vamos Martin, déjala gozar,- una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verde jade hablo detrás del rubio,

-Be, nueva amiga de Java- dijo el cavernícola,

-a mi también agradar Java, - la pelirroja dijo,

-Martin, ¿todavía doler?- el cavernicola le pregunto mientras le servía su comida, Be noto un vendaje en su brazo,

-¿Qué te paso?- la pelirroja pregunto,

-me resbale de la escaleras- el rubio contesto rápido, ella sintió que no le decía la verdad, pero eso no era de su proceder,

-el es muy atrabancado, es lo que pasa- la chica castaña pareció interpretar su mirida,

-bien, voy a sentarme, te veré después Java- ella se despidió,

-baya parece ser muy joven- dijo Diana,

-si, parece de unos catorce o quince años- Martin tomo uno de sus panqueques, lo devoro,

-caerme muy bien- Jaba le dijo,

-sí, eso lo notamos, don Juan- dijo Martin,

-su nombre es Berhane Montenegro, y ella es de sur América- dijo otro rubio con lentes y delgado que aparesio detrás de los adolecentes,

-¿Dónde suda América?- pregunto Martin con la comida en la boca,

- Sur América, Martin no donde suda América- Diana lo corrigió,

-y si ella tiene quince años, fue adelantada de grado por ser una del las mejores en su clase- dijo el joven dejando que Jaba le sirva su desayuno,

-¿eso no es posible?- Diana se sorprendió,

-¿Qué ocurre Di, no puedes con algo de competencia?- Martin se rio un poco,

-jajá, Diana lonvard no tiene competencia, mis calificaciones no solo se basan en la inteligencia, si no también en lo atlética y organizada que puedo ser- los dos rubios la veía esepticos,

-claro, Doña no me salgo de mi agenda, ni por sufrir apendisitis, a hablado- Martin decía sarcásticamente,

-hu Martin Mistery, ¿no puedes dejarme con eso enpaz un segundo?- ella se enfado,

-vamos Di, fue lo más sonado del semestre pasado- dijo el otro rubio, y Diana se ruborizo,

-además dudo que ella quiera quitarte el titulo de mártir de los estudios,- Martin volteo a ver a la pelirroja, notando que lo estaba mirando, y él le sonrió con su característica sonrisa de mil watts, ella se sonrojo y siguió comiendo,

-hugggg, eres el peor hermano de la historia- Diana tomo su charola y camino a donde estaba Jenny y otras chicas,

-creo que te pasaste- le dijo el rubio con lentes,

-no lo creo, es bueno que sepa que su afición al estudio tiende a pasarse de la raya, así es más sencillo sacarla de la biblioteca cuando ha pasado de la una de la mañana,- dijo Martin caminado a una mesa, el otro rubio se sentó a su lado, Be los avía estado observando,

-así que se llama Martin,- ella se dijo a sí misma, era el primer chico lejos de sus primos que le sonreía de esa forma, la primera clase fue la de Matemáticas, y la siguiente era la de arte, pero ella todavía no conocía el campus,

-estoy perdida- se dijo desanimadamente, Diana caminaba por ahí, con un par de libros, se acerco a su casillero y gurdo sus libros, notando la presencia de la chica,

-hu, eres Be, no la amiga de Java- Diana dijo alegremente,

-sí, claro, el es muy simpático, al igual que tu novio- ella dijo algo seria,

-¿novio?- Diana pregunto,

-si el chico rubio, el de sonrisa como Cheshire de Alicia en el libro- ella sonrió y agrando su sonrisa con sus dedos

-jajajaj, sí que lo describes bien, pero Martin no es mi novio, el es mi fastidioso hermano, hug hermanastro,-la pelirroja sonrió en sus adentros,

-ha, es que bueno, yo lo siento,- dijo sonrojada,

-soy Diana Lonvartd,- dijo extendiendo su mano,

- Berhane Montenegro, pero mejor dime Be- ella dijo sonriendo,

-bueno, tengo clase de arte, ¿Cuál tienes tu?- Di, le pregunto,

-bueno, también arte, solo que aun no conozco el campus- ella agacho la mirada,

-veras, Martin y yo, también nos sentimos igual el primer día que llegamos, aunque la diferencia era que nos teníamos uno al otro- dijo Diana con ilusión,

-debió ser alentador,- ella camino al lado de ella,

-un poco- ella dijo,

-"pero después tuve que descubrir lo del centro, el día que Martin llego tarde a clases y sangrando de la frente, tampoco le creí que se avía caído de las escaleras, las cosas no fueron nunca más igual, nuestra rivalidad se volvió mas y mas inestable,"-

-baya que grande- dijo la pelirroja, sacando a Diana de sus pasamientos, y sonrió, ahí estaba ya Martin rogándole a Jenny,

-ho vamos, una sola cita, te juro que no pasara lo de Terrolandia- el rubio decía,

-la respuesta, es no Martin, deja de ser tan, rogante, - ella se cruzo de brazos, Be observo algo molesta por la actitud de la otra pelirroja,

-ho, bueno, estoces podrías ser solo mi pareja del proyecto de arte- Martin pregunto con ojos brillosos,

-por supuesto que no, ya tengo pareja- la chica se junto con otro chico, moreno,

-vamos Martin, sabes que nunca funciona- Diana se acerco a él algo burlona,

-algún día- dijo Martin con esperanzas,

La clase comenzó y las parejas comenzaron a trabajar, Martin y Diana iban a comenzar,

-a Martin, puedes asesorar a Berhane, ella no sabe pintar aun tobavia y sería bueno que un tutor la ayude, y ya que eres uno de los mejore de la clase- la maestra le pidió,

-a claro, pero Diana,- èl la señalo,

-tranquilo Martin, puedo hacer mi proyecto sola, será divertido, además es la única materia en la que sobresales, - la castaña comento,

-bien, de acuerdo- Martin miro a la joven en cuestión,

-hola, mi nombre es Martin Mistery,- dijo el rubio con su sonrisa forjada en su rostro,

-dime, Be, - ella le sonrió,

-bien, que te párese si pinto un retrato de ti- el pregunto, ella noto que la pelirroja anterior los observaba, algo inquieta, eso le pareció extraño,

-claro,- respondió Be con algo de rubor en sus mejillas,

La clase siguió su curso, todo era tan tranquilo, que Be nunca se imagino que la clase arte podía ser tan tranquila, ella recordaba que por lo regula era algo en la que tenía que cuidarse que el pegamento no aterrizase en su cabello, y que la pintura no manchara sus zapatos, esto era algo de admirar, el timbre sonó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,

-Martin, segur que puedes mostrarle el campus a Be- dijo Diana saliendo del salón,

-bueno, la verdad- Martin quería zafarse,

-vamos, tienes el tiempo libre ahora, yo tengo que ir al taller de actuación- ella se cruzo de brazos,

-bien, bien, pero no te enojes hermanita- Martin asedio,

-te veré después Be, y dime si Martin te molesta- ella salió de ahí,


	2. el fuego en mi interior

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

Lamento un poco la espera, en si primero fue el trabaja después mi tita se me enfermo y hace unos días, bueno ella falleció, no es fácil llevar eso, pero en si lo estoy sobrellevando, la tristeza es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada, no desde hace años, bueno creo que el tema de la muerte no se escapa a nadie, en fin esta va dedicada a mi querida abuela, que con tanto sacrificio, amor y carillo salió adelante con tres hijas y un hijo, ella sin estudios sobrevivió en esta selva de asfalto conocida como Guadalajara, ella vivió y creció en San Luis Potosí, Rio Verde, con solo un padre y dos hermanos, se caso y su marido no quiso a sus dos hijas, se volvió a juntar pero le pago de la misa forma, llego a esta ciudad solo sabiendo barrer y trapear, pero ella nunca se rindió, ella trabajo y nunca se rindió, ella era Inés Castillo, mi más grande Heroína,

**2 capitulo. El fuego en mi interior.**

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por el campus,

-así que ¿de dónde vienes?- le pregunto Martin,

-soy, de Brasil, pero por lo regular vivido o vivía en Mawi, ahí pase la mayor parte de mi adolescencia- dijo la niña,

-eso es genial,- dijo Martin

-si, y ti de dónde eres,-

-bueno, yo nací en EU, mi papa es de allá, pero mi madre, bueno biológica, ella era de aquí de Canadá, pero ellos viajaron EU, y mi papa dice que yo decidí nacer ralla- el rubio dijo divertido,

-ha, pero debió predecirlo- ella dijo,

-no, bueno el dice que nací dos mese antes, yo creo que me culpa un poco del hacho de que se quedaron allá por más tiempo- dijo Martin,

-no lo creo, esas cosas no se saben ¿te lo ha confirmado?- ella lo detuvo del brazo,

-no, pero- Martin se sorprendió de lo fácil que era hablar con ella,

-bien, entonces, creo que solo son cosas que pasan- dijo ella y los dos siguieron ablando,

Martin se reía de algunos de sus propios chistes, y Be solo lo miraba divertida, era alguien que gozaba de tanta felicidad, era como un pozo sin fondo de ella,

-no prácticamente, Diana estaba hirviendo en coraje- Martin se detuvo un momento para ver a la cara a Be, y camino en reversa,

-¿y tu padre, no te regaño?- ella le pregunto,

-claro, me castigo casi un mes, pero valió la pena ver el cabello verde en Diana, sabes ese color le queda muy bien,- en eso Be no se dio cuenta de una piedra en su camino, y se tropezó, cayendo sobre Martin, sus rostros quedaron algo juntos, Martin observo de más de cerca esos ojos bellos y azules, llenos de inocencia y esperanza,

-huf, Martin lo siento, - ella no podía levantarse, y Martin tenía problemas con su muñeca lastimada, en si no se percataron de un par de ojos, de una pelirroja lejana, Be logro apartarse de Martin y se levantaron, Martin tenía su rostro algo sonrojado,

-tranquila, Be solo fue un incidente- el rubio logro bajar su rubor, y al ver de cuerpo completo a la chica le pareció atractiva, a pesar de eso sabia que le llevaba por lo menos dos años de diferencia, el golpeo en si para evitar seguir pensado de esa forma,

Be en eso sintió sus manos un poco calientes eso le pareció extraño, pero solo se cruzo de brazos, llegaron cerca de la sala de profesores, y Be sintió algo de calor,

-¿te sientes bien Be?- Martin se acerco a ella,

-si, solo tengo un poco de calor,- Martin se sorprendió en si avía estado nevando toda la noche,

-bien, debe ser por la caminata, vamos por un vaso de agua o tal vez una soda,- Martin le sonrió y llegaron a una de las maquinas de refrescos favoritas de Martin,

-fresa loca o mango divertido- dijo Martin poniendo las monedas en la maquina,

-me gusta la fresa- dijo ella,

- excelente porque solo queda una de mango- el saco el refrescos y le dio una sonrisa a Be, de esas que Martin solo puede dar, ella sintió un poco mas de calor, y se apoyo en la maquina, algo en el aparato de repente exploto, Martin tomo a la chica y la aparto para evitar que la dañara,

-¿estas bien?- el pregunto preocupado,

-si, y tu, tu brazo- ella noto que sangraba, la venda que tenia Martin solo le sonrió,

-estaré bien, los puntos debieron abrirse eso es todo- el miro la maquina intrigado,

-eso fue extraño- dijo Be,

-si, tal vez solo se estropeo,- el sonrió tomándose el brazo,

-mejor vamos a la enfermería, podría infectarse- ella lo jalo del brazo bueno, Martin seguir mirando atrás tratando de saber qué es lo que avía pasado con la maquina,

-¡Martin! ¿Qué ha sucedido?- Diana entro en la enfermería, algo asustada,

-un incidente, nada grave Di- el dijo mientras la enfermera le retiraba los puntos de la carne branda de Martin, el solo fruncía el seño, después comenzó a cerrar la herida,

-Be, estaba preocupada- ella se sentó a su lado,

-la maquina defectuosa es todo, lo puntos se soltaron cuando la cargue para que no la golpeara- Martin avía explicado una diez veces a la enfermera, a los maestros y al director, y una vez más a su hermana,

-bien ya termine, ahora tendrás que cuidarte mas y tomar antibióticos- dijo la enfermera volviendo a vendar el brazo, los dos salieron de la enfermería,

-lo siento Martin- Be se disculpo,

-vamos no es como si tu lo hubieras provocado- Martin dijo amablemente,

-bien, tengo cosas que hacer en mi cuarto ¿seguro que estarás bien?-

-lo estará Be,- Diana la sonrió, y la pelirroja se fue,

-bien, ahora sí que fue lo que ocurrió- Diana cuestiono,

-no lo sé, la maquina estallo de pronto, no tuve mucho tiempo para buscar pistas- dijo Martin, en eso su reloj sonó,

-que extraño, MOM te dio de incapacitado- dijo Diana,

-lo sé agente Lombard- sonó la voz de MOM y los dos buscaron un lugar más privado,

-¿Qué ocurre MOM?- dijo Martin,

-ha habido una detección paranormal en su escuela, al principio era débil, pero se salió rápido de las graficas asé un momento, y luego otra vez se desvaneció- MOM dijo seria,

-¿sería lo que ataco a Be y a Martin?- dijo Diana,

-¿lo atacaron?- pregunto MOM,

-bueno, la máquina de refrescos estaño, pero no vi nada raro,- dijo Martin,

-mandare a alguien para que os investigue- dijo MOM,

-yo, puedo hacerlo MOM- chillo Martin,

-con su brazo así de lastimado no lo creo agente Mistery- la gerente dijo molesta,

-pero no lo hará solo,-Diana dijo,

-bien, pero mandare a Billy para que los ayude- MOM salió de la comunicación

.

Billy llego a la escuela en forma de humano, el camino al cuarto de Martin donde él estaba sentado en su cama mientras Diana, se encontraba en el pequeño laboratorio de Martin,

-hola chico- el saludo,

-hey Billy, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Martin,

-bien gracias, aunque con mucho trabajo, desde que me volví agente de campo MOM, me envía a misiones más seguido, y más contigo incapacitado- Billy se sentó a un lado de Martin,

-troquilo Billy, serán solo unas semanas mas- Diana salió del monitor de computador,

-¿Qué han averiguado?- Billy pregunto,

-analizamos la maquina, y al parecer tubo un sobrecalentamiento de los circuitos, fue algo externo- explico Diana,

-¿entonces no estaba tan equivocado?- dijo Martin,

-pero los únicos cerca de la maquina eran tu y Be, ¿Qué podría causar tanto calor para que se sobrecalentara?-

-¿Quiénes Be?- pregunto Billy,

-una alumna nueva- dijo Diana,

-hey, ¿entonces estabas en modo de conquista? Martin no fue tu cara golpeando la maquina después de…- Billy se dirigió a Martin,

-te equivocas; Be, es una chica de quince años, no soy un asalta cunas,- dijo indignado, pero algo en si recordó los ojos azules y la cara sencilla de la joven, y sacudió sus pensamientos,

-ella es una chica que adelantaron de cursos, es muy inteligente- Diana dijo, sintiendo el nerviosismo de su hermano, ella lo conocía bien de casi una vida,

-entonces ya lo entendí,-

-estaba dándole un recorrido por el campus, gracias a la insistencia de Diana, ella sintió calor y fuimos por algo que beber- Martin dijo serio,

-solo buscaba ser amable con ella; ¿calor?- Diana pregunto,

-si a mí también me pareció extraño, pero estuvimos caminando un buen rato- dijo Martin,

-tal vez algo en el clima- dijo Diana,

-claro Diana, o a la mejor un espíritu sigue a Be, y la quiere lejos del campus- dijo Martin, moviendo sus brazos para fingir ser un espíritu,

-o tal vez tu cerebro se ha sobre calentado Martin, no hay fantasmas en Torrington- Dijo Diana,

-en eso te equivocas- dijo Billy asustando a Diana,

-bueno, pero no son de carácter vengativo, todos son pacíficos y bueno MOM, no cree que sean una amenaza- Billy hablo rápido,

-hey, bueno, es nuestra única pista- dijo Martin

-bien, tengo un pendiente con Jenny, te veré después soperutano- Diana salió del cuarto,

- le dije a Java que lo ayudaría a cambiar los focos del pasillo, - Billy se rasco la nuca,

-es increíble, que aun le tenga miedo a la electricidad- Martin se cruzo de brazos,

Estando solo el joven rubio, se dirigió a darse un baño, deslizo la venda fuera del, y se incorporo en la regadera, el agua caliente en su cabeza rápidamente le relajo, se sentía tan cansado que solo deseaba tener un sueño profundo, salió de la regadera y fue a ponerse su ropa, tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando, en eso escucho la puerta llamar,

-¡adelante! ¿Cómo si necesitaras permiso para entrar?- dijo el rubio pensando que era su hermana, pero el aun no se ponía la camisa de, la puerta se abrió y Be entro en el cuarto, ella se sonrojo y aparto la mirada, Martin se dio cuenta, y también se sintió apenado, y se puso encima su camisa,

-lo siento, pensé que eras mi hermana- Martin abrocho los botones,

-no, yo debí bueno sabes- ella no supo que decir, pero recordó a la que iba,

-bueno, quería ver que estabas bien y bueno, te traje esto, para compensar lo de esta tarde- ella le ofreció un contenedor con un par de abejitas en el,

-Ho, gracias,- Martin abrió el recipiente y avía varias galletas,

-son de avena y miel, espero que te gusten,- ella le sonrió,

-claro, todo la que sea comida es bienvenido- Martin devoro rápido una,

-están deliciosas, ¿tu las hiciste?- dijo el rubio,

-sí, receta de la abuela- Be respondió,

-gracias, pero sabes no era necesario, los accidentes pasan,- él se sentó en su silla del escritorio,

-ablando de eso, ¿realmente como te lastimaste el brazo? Ese corte no se hace calleándose de las escalera- Be avía visto la herida cuando la enfermera la desvendo,

-larga historia, me gusta el skate, debi mirar por donde iba- el dijo rápido, y Be solo asintió,

-a mi amigo en Brasil, bueno a él también le gustaba, sabes el me enseño un par de trucos,- ella dijo divertida,

-genial, tan vez después puedas mostrármelos- Martin le mostro su patineta,

-sí, sería divertido- ella tomo la patineta pero toco la mano del chico y se aparto rápido, los dos se miraron a los ojos, pero Martin luego hablo,

-en cuanto me recupere te puedo mostrar otros trucos- dijo tratando de no usar su mente,

-claro, bueno tengo que ir a la biblioteca antes del toque de queda,- ella se retiro a la puerta,

-gracias por las galletas,- dijo Martin antes de verla desaparecer, dio un suspiro y miro el contenedor divertido,

-bee, como abeja, es divertido- el siguió devorando las galletas,


	3. los sentimientos canvian

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**CAPITULO 3. LOS SENTIMIENTOS CANBIAN.**

Jenny avía visto ya varias veces a la chica nueva interactuar con Martin, perecía que se la llevaban muy bien, no era que estuviera celosa, solamente que no estaba acostumbrada a ver al rubio con otra chica que no fuera Diana, ninguna otra chica avía querido pasar mucho tiempo con él,

-Jenny, estas ahí- la voz de Diana sonó detrás de su puerta, y fue a abrir la puerta,

-Diana, hola- dijo la pelirroja,

-bien amiga, vine a traerte los apuntes de Historia, todavía…- la castaña noto lo distraída que estaba la chica,

-¿Qué ocurre Jenny?- ella se sentó en su cama,

-nada grave, amiga-

En la biblioteca Be trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero en su mente dibujaba el recuerdo del joven rubio, ella sacudió su mente pera evitar pensar en él, y prosiguió con su trabaja,

-si, Elvira esntuviera aquí, me diría que estoy, enamorada,- dijo en voz alta y luego pensó,

-"enamorado de un chico mayor, me debo estar volviendo loca"- ella estampo la cabeza en la mesa,

El amanecer no tardo en llegar en ese invierno tan pacifico, la clase de arte era más tranquila que la anterior y la joven nueva, se sentía curiosa al ver trabajar con empeño a su compañero, parecía ser tan dedicado en su trabajo, ella simplemente al terminar el tiempo quiso ver el retrato, pero el rubio lo cubrió,

-lo veras cuando lo termine- dijo divertido, ella se sonrojo, y siguieron con su rutina escolar, Be sonreía casi todo el tiempo, estaba feliz de a ver conocido a su nuevo amigo, pronto llego la clase de Químico, y ella le pidió a Martin ser su compañero, el se quedo pensativo pero no se negó,

-la verdad, yo no soy muy bueno en esto- dijo el rubio observando el papel de instrucciones,

-bien, déjamelo a mí, ¿seguro puedes prender el mechero?- Be le sonrió a Martin,

-por supuesto- Martin también sonrió, ella se distrajo leyendo el instructivo, hasta que Be noto a la otra pelirroja indagar en Martin, no sabía que sentir, si ella no lo quería porque lo buscaba después de que él le mostro el campus y fueron pareja en arte,

-hey Be, ten cuidado este químico es inestable ocupa el calor medido- dijo el maestro entregándole un tubo con un liquido, ella asintió, poniendo el liquido indicado en el experimento, Martin media la temperatura del mechero,

- a si lo siento, - ella le entregó el químico al maestro, en eso volvió a ver a Martin, Jenny casi se resbala con agua en el suelo y Martin la atrapo, pero lo que hiso ocasiono algo en Be, ella se colgó del cuello de del rubio ojos de almendra, en unos minutos algo hiso que su experimento ardiera más de la cuenta y algo hiso estañar, dejando mucho humo en el aviente,

-chicos al suelo y gateen a la salido- el maestro ordeno, el humo en el salón comenzó a acumularse en el techo, todos salieron,

-¿Qué paso?- les pregunto a todos y todos solo agacharon los hombros, no era normal que alguno de los proyectos estañara de la nada, Be solo quedo callada, tenía esa extraña sensación de calor nuevamente,

-bien Di, si aquí no pasa nada raro o fantasmal yo dejo de llamarme Martin Mistery,- dijo el rubio,

-bien le avisare a papa, que te cambiaste el nombre a Reverendo Idiota- dijo Diana,

-bien,- Martin se cruzo de brazos,

-la explosión vino de su experimento,- recalco Diana en voz baja, y señalado a Martin con el dedo, y picándole las costillas,

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Martin,

-yo no jugueteaba con una Jenny enloquecida- dijo Diana enojada,

-se iba a caer, la hubiera dejado en el suelo,- Martin miro serio a Diana,

-bueno ella siempre te deja ahí para variar, tu deberías dejarla en el suelo también- Diana se canso de la actitud de Jenny, que actuaba muy raro,

-volviendo al asunto en cuestión, creo que nuestra encuentro paranormal, rodea el misterio de nuestra nueva compañera Be,- dijo Diana

El tiempo era lento, ella simplemente avía ocasionado una explosión ¿otra vez? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Ella simplemente buscaba una respuesta, el era la causa, en verdad ella sentía algo más que amistad en el, era lindo y muy amable aúna si que con las otras chicas tratara de llegar a algo con ella no, era menor que él, un escudo, ella estaba tan cerca y tan lejos del, ¿Por qué esa chica ahora le buscaba? No le avía dicho que no, que se alejara,

-Be, ¿estás en tu cuarto?- esa era la voz de Diana,

-¿Qué ocurre Diana?- ella abrió lento la puerta,

, saliste corriendo del pasillo, creía que te sentías mal- Diana logro entrar a su cuarto y noto las cajas todavía selladas en el cuarto,

-yo, sentí que necesitaba aire, eso es todo- Be se sentó en su cama y Diana se llevo las manos a la cintura,

-mira Be, se que puedes sentirte algo sola, pero créeme que puedes confiar en nosotros, si supieras todas las cosas raras que me ha tocado ver, bueno el caso es que si necesitas ayuda de algún tipo tanto Martin como yo estaremos dispuestos a ayudarte, sin importar el tipo de problemas- Diana se sentó a su lado,

-bueno, yo…- ella quería confiar pero ella seguro solo hablaba de problemas normales de adolecentes,

-no me pasa nada, es solo que esto acostumbrándome a todo- ella dijo al final y Diana suspiro,

-bien, pero si necesita algo solo dilo- Diana se propuso a salir,

-hoye Diana- llamo Be,

-si- ella se volteo,

-bueno, ¿a Martin le gusta alguna chica?- ella pregunto inocentemente,

-bromeases un don Juan enloquecido, pero nunca funciona, claro se han presentad circunstancias extrañas con Jenny, pero Martin siempre la invita a salir y ella lo rechaza, bueno el siempre busca en todas las chicas del colegio, pero siempre logra que lo golpeen- diana sonrió ante los recuerdos,

-¿Por qué lo preguntas- Diana se extraño,

-por nada - respondió la pelirroja, en eso Diana noto la foto de sus padre era lo único que adornaba el cuarto,

-¿son tu padres? pero ellos, no se parecen mucho a ti- dijo Diana,

-claro, buen ellos me adoptaron, pero siempre serán mis padre, siempre han estado ahí, aunque en estos años hemos tenido que estar algo separados, Papa y mama deben trabajar de un lugar a otro casi siempre, por eso me mandaron a Torrington, aunque en mi última escuela, estuve casi dos años- dijo Be,

-eso algo triste, pero aquí puedes hacer buenos amigos, - Diana sonrió contagiando a Be,

En el pasillo afuera del salón de química los alumnos esperaban con duda,

-bien chicos, las clases de química será teóricas ahora, en lo que el laboratorio vuelve a estar en uso,- dijo el profesor, todos pusieron cara de fastidio,

-hey Martin- Jenny se acerco a él,

-hui, Jenny- Martin sonrio encantado,

-¿Qué me decías ayer de una cita?- la chica se aferro a su brazo,

-¿en verdad Jenny, saldrás con migo?- Martin estaba facinado,

-mas te vale recogerme temprano,- dijo la chica y salió de ahí,

-Ho, esto esta tan bien- Martin festejo en sí mismo,

Diana llego a su cuarto pensativa de lo que estaba pasando, primero la maquina y ahora la clase de química, pero Be parecía tan normal,

-Ho Diana, ¿adivina qué?- Martin irumpio en su cuarto,

-¿Qué tu nunca llamas?- la castaña se enojo,

-relájate, no eres la que abre mi cuarto con tu pasador cuando no estoy, solo para usar el laboratorio- Martin puso cara de acusador,

-bien, ¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella resignada,

-¿adivina quien tiene una cita con Jenny este fin de semana?- dijo energético,

-¿no quiero pensar que tú?- Diana se puso triste, al ver que su hermano caía en las garras de celos de Jenny,

-claro, por fin todo es tan perfecto- el estaba tan alucinado,

-primero lo primero, Martin debemos averiguar lo que pasa en la escuela y por que parece rodear a Be- Diana se levanto de su silla,

-bien, lo entiendo, pero es como si todo ocurriera de la nada- dijo Martin,

- ¿claro como si todo fuera espontaneo?- Diana lo tacho de loco,

-bueno, es lo que tenemos- Martin se sentó pensar un poco,

-bueno, el químico que nos entrego el profesor, según escuche, era altamente inestable al fuego- Martin aclaro,

-claro, sobrecalentamiento, al igual que la máquina de refrescos, ¿seguro no prendiste el mechero?- Diana miro a su hermano,

-estaba en eso cuando Jenny se resbalo- dijo Martin, los dos silenciaron un poco, no querían creer lo que tenían en frente,

-bien, "calor", "espontaneo" y "chica" es todo lo que tenemos- Martin saco su índice de leyendas no teniendo más ideas,

-¿encontraste algo?- la castaña le pregunto al notar lo serio de su hermano,

-una tribu antigua en el Amazonas, la cual tenia habilidades Piroquinestesiscas, usaban el fuego como símbolo de la unión fraterna, pero se dice que esta simplemente desapareció, no se volvió a saber de ellas- Martin termino de leer,

-¿ellas?- Diana se sorprendió,

-si, parece como una sociedad femenina, como las guerreras en Grecia-

- las amazonas Martin,-

-pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver Be, con ellas?-

-es lo que tenemos hermana, por otro lado descarto lo del espíritu…-

-ha, no empieces con eso, observaremos mas la situación, sin más prueba que valga la teoría, simplemente no probemos ir con MOM- la chica parecía preocupada,

-si ablamos con Be-

-ya lo hice, y simplemente, ella es tan normal como cualquier otro chico, aparte de haber sido adoptada, no hay ningún otro indicio de que ella este marcada por maldiciones o otras cosas- Diana camino asía la ventana,

-observar y esperar, eso es todo lo que nos queda- el rubio confirmo.


	4. todo lo que hago por ti

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon, que sería de gran agrado que remasterizaran esta serie es muy buena.

Pido disculpas por el hecho de que no le he prestado mucha atención a esta historia, he estado un poco indecisa sobre mi futuro y que es lo que quiero con mi vida, el tomar decisiones de adulto no es como todos los jóvenes piensan, es algo mas como tatuarse un símbolo con cada una de las decisiones que tomamos, el mundo es una maraña de ideas y significados, los cuales muchas veces confundimos y mal interpretamos, queremos hacer lo que creemos nos conviene, pero la verdad solo caemos en el libertinaje, y créanme amigos que la libertad al libertinaje son dos cosas muy diferentes, el ser humano pose un libre albedrio si podemos hacer lo que queramos mas no todo nos conviene, bueno en fin los planes para el futuro deben ser planeados, y tener una perspectiva de lo que queremos,

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**CAPITULO 4. TODO LO QUE AHOGO POR TI.**

Lejos de lo que estaba pasando en la vieja academia, Martin seguía tratando de lograr sobrellevar sus estudios, pero la mente le revoloteaba solo al pensar que por fin Jenny avía aceptado tener una cita con él, de mil maneras espera hacer las cosas bien,

-Mistery, ¿terminaste de usar ese libro?- le pregunto uno de sus compañeros,

-¿Qué? A Este,- él le entregó el libro,

-de todas formas no estaba muy concentrado- Martin tomo sus cosas,

-he, has estado pensando en la chica nueva he- su compañero se burlo,

-¿en Be? No ella es una amiga-

-ha, bueno Mistery, debo decir que es la primera chica que no te a lanzando hasta la luna- le dijo el otro chico,

-he, creo que tienes razón, pero ella es menor que yo,-

-mi madre es menor dos años que mi padre, - le dijo su compañero y Martin lo ignoro,

-ok, la información para el examen esta en el capitulo siete y veinte-

-a gracias- Martin salió de la biblioteca, a el no le gustaba Be, era su amiga, su primera amiga en vario tiempo, bueno Diana era también su amiga pero su amistad estaba cimentada en su relación de hermanastros, Martin siempre tuvo ese problemas con las chicas y no entendía la razón, pero las cosas parecían cambiar ahora,

-Martin, estar caminando asía…-

-ahaaaaaaa- el rubio choco contra la escalera que Java estaba usando,

-Martin ¿estar bien?-

-yo, creo- el se levanto sobándose la cabeza,

-por todo las muestras de baba, Martin ¿Qué te pasa?- Diana se acerco a su hermano,

- estaba pensando-

-Por favor Martin, no te concentres tanto, o podrías ocasionar una ruptura espacio tiempo, - ella se burlo, pero no hubo respuesta de parte del rubio,

-bien, tal vez la enfermera-

-estoy bien Di, solo…- el se levanto del suelo,

-estabas estudiando- Diana recogió uno de los libros,

-trataba, más porque papa, de seguro si me envía a la escuela militar si no pasó estos exámenes-

-me alegra que lo digas, pero si esa es la razón, por la que estas chocando contra las cosas, tal vez…-

-no, y si te dijo de seguro me golpearas y ya me duele bastante la cabeza, así que iré con Be para poder terminar el proyecto de arte- Martin se alejo en el pasillo,

-¿Qué estará mal con el Java?- la castaña le pregunto a su amigo,

-Martin enamorado-

-ja ja ja ja, vamos si Martin concentra toda su atención a una solo chica, ahora si será el in del mundo, -

Be se acerco al salón de clase, estaba nerviosa estaría sola con Martin en el salón, solo para terminar el proyecto, ella observo al rubio llegar,

-Hey, Martin- ella le saludo,

-hola, chica, ¿lista para termina?- pregunto sonriendo,

-claro,- los dos entraron y Martin saco el cuadro de donde estaba guardado, Be observo los otros proyectos de Arte,

-¿Cómo te has sentido, con tus clases?- el rubio no era bueno con los silencios,

-ha, bien, un tanto atareado- ella respondió

-te creo, el maestro Estiben sea pasado con las tareas-

-bueno, el tema es extenso- ella le respondió,

-claro- Martin comenzó su trabajo y Be solo permaneció allí, la chica estaba mirando al rubio concentrarse y se veía tal lindo, eso era lo que ella pensaba hasta que Martin se le quedo viendo, no tan asustado, pero si en la expectación,

-Be no te asustes, pero…-

-humm-

-te estás saliendo fuego del brazo- dijo Martin acercándose a la chica

-Haaaaaaaaaaaa- ella corrió para apagarlo, Martin rodo los ojos, no era de estrellarse, el entendió todo en un instante, le lanzo el agua que usaba para sus pinceles y ella se tiro al piso a llorar,

-Be, no es por preguntar, pero ¿tienes poderes piroquinestesicos?- Martin la ayudo a levantarse,

-Yo…- ella no supo que decir,

-no lo sé, me ha estado pasando durante toda esta semana, no me avía ocurrido antes-

-entiendo, pero sabes, es algo que se encuentra en la categoría de peligroso, -

-lo siento Martin, te he causando estos incidentes, y yo ni siquiera sé cómo controlarlos-

-tranquila, esto nadie lo avía podido controlar antes, es algo fantástico, bueno exceptuando los incidentes, -

-Martin-

-ok, tranquila, tengo unos amigos que tal vez puedan conseguir respuestas,-

-me ayudaras-

-¿Cómo no? Si a leguas se nota que podrías incendiar la escuela, y no lo dijo para mal, pero esto también podría ser peligroso para tu vida,-

Martin salió del salón y fue directo con Diana que estaba habalndo con Jenny, Martin miro a las chicas,

-hey Martin, estás listo para nuestra cita mañana- Jenny se aferro a su brazo, Diana rodo los ojos,

-he, por supuesto, pero tal vez puedas prestarme unos segundos a mi hermana- el se soltó del brazo de Jenny y salió así el pasillo,

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Be, ella tiene poderes Piroquinestesicos-

-¿Qué? Pensé que eso era un mito,-

-no, los casos son auténticos Di, pero lo que me preocupa es lo que puede llegar a suceder-

-ya contactaste al centro-

-no, quería hablar contigo primero, no sé lo que ara MOM-

-debemos decirles, Martin, la vida de Be y la academia podrían estar en peligro-

-lo se lo sé, no creas que no se qué hace el fuego, pero Be ahora confía en mí, -

-lo hará en todos Martin- e dijo Diana poniendo una mano en su hombro, los dos caminaron al cuarto de Martin y él se comunico con MOM,

-Agente Mistery-

-MOM, encontramos la causa de la frecuencia para normal- dijo Diana,

-a si-

-Be es una chica con habilidades Piroquinestesicas- le dijo Martin,

-control del fuego- dijo MOM,

- sí, ella lo descubrió hace poco-

-bueno, aunque ella sea una profesional con eso dudo mucho que sea lo que ocasiona la frecuencia paranormal- dijo MOM,

-¿Qué? Pero si Be tuvo varios incidentes- dijo Diana,

-bien lo imagino, - MOM iva a hablar cuando unos gritos se escucharon en el pasillo,

-hablamos después MOM- Martin y Diana corrieron a donde venían los gritos, y se encontraron con un monstro henorme de color negro sin ojos,

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?- pregunto Diana,

-no lo sé, pero esta destruyendo nuestra escuela- el monstruo arrebato asía el siguiente piso y Martin corrió por donde él se fue,

Be caminaba pensativa por los pasillos, creía en Martin y en su ayuda, solo esperaba que no la entregara a un circo o algo así,

-¡Be cuidado!- grito el rubio, pero el ser que corría la atrapo y se la llevo corriendo,

-"reloj U activado, selección vértiga"- Martin corrió tanto como pudo y uso la vartiga para saltar hasta el ser asqueroso, pero este dio la vuelta y antes de que Martin pudiera saltar le golpeo contra la pared,

-¡Martin!- grito Be asustada, y el monstruo corrió asía el bosque, el rubio logro lanzar su rastradeor, antes de caer en la inconsciencia,

Pronto despertó en una camilla en la oficina de MOM,

-Martin, despertó- dijo Java,

-¿Qué me atropello?- Martin dijo confundido,

-yo creo que una criatura del mundo antiguo- dijo MOM seria y Martin se sentó en la camilla,

- esa cosa, se llevo a Be- dijo el rubio,

-si, lo sabemos, por ahora el centro trabaja en borrar memorias, y arreglar su escuela- dijo MOM,

-le puse un rastreador,- Martin saco su rastreador de el reloj,

-bien, pero no irá solo agente,- MOM encendió un portal y Marvin apareció,

-¿Qué?-

-creas o no, Mistery, tengo experiencia con esa clase de criaturas- dijo Marvin,

-si ¿desde cuándo?- Martin se dio cuenta de la baba que ya soltaba Diana,

-estuve asiendo investigaciones ese es un carodonth, ser mítico de la época de los dinosaurios, este ser se alimentaba de fuego puro, creado por los primero humanos, fue liberado por uno de los Dioses celosos del ingenio de los humanos, -

-espera, si esa cosa come Fuego-

-exacto, Martin la chica de fuego corre peligro-

-su nombre es Be,- Martin se sintió molesto,

-dejen eso de lado agentes, mientras más tiempo pase esa cosa puede estar alimonándose de la pobre chica,- dijo MOM, los dos agentes se pusieron a prepararse,

-"no te preocupes Be, yo iré a buscarte"-


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen son de Stephane Berry y Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marvin guiaba a su compañero por el extenso y congelado bosque, hasta que Martin encontró el rastro de la criatura que buscaban,

-he, ¿crees que esto nos ayude?- pregunto el rubio mayor,

-posiblemente, tu amigo no estará lejos de aquí- Marvin miro hasia una zona rocosa, Martin se sobo su muñeca ahora le punzaba, el otro rubio noto un aura de tristeza en su compañero,

-¿te pasa algo?- le pregunto deteniéndose,

-¿debe pasarme algo?- el orto se enojo,

-no, no realmente, y no es que me importe, pero por lo regular ya me hubieras expresado tu nivel de superioridad más de una vez y bueno tu actitud me hace pensar que esa chica es mas para ti de lo que dices- Marvin lo miro a los ojos, esa mirada que siempre le decía lo que Martin ocultaba, y efectivamente encontró lo que buscaba,

-ella es solo mi compañera de estudios, y la única que no me trata como una especie rara- el camino más adelante,

-Martin lo peor que puedes hacer es negar lo que sientes-

-ha, ahora tu eres experto en…-

-no, no lo soy y no hay que ser uno, para notar lo mucho que te gusta, ni siquiera conozco a la chica, -

-eso es, no la conoces así que mejor cállate- Martin continuo su camino, y el rubio menor lo observo triste, podía ser su competencia en el centro pero a pesar de mucho lo respetaba,

-bien, pero solo dime que lograras mantener tu mente objetiva a lo que sea que pueda pasar, confió en ti Martin a pesar de mis celos, se que eres el mejor en el campo, - Marvin lo sostuvo del brazo, Martin solo lo miro extrañado y asintió con la cabeza,

-Humm-

En eso un fuerte rugido salió de una cueva cercana, los dos rubios corrieron hasta ella,

-¿eso es lo que buscamos?- pregunto Martin, el rubio menor le lanzo una mirada y camino hasia un grupo de rocas para ocultarse,

-con un si basta- dijo Martin siguiéndolo de cerca el miro a Be que estaba en el suelo tratando de huir de la bestia, pero la criatura la detenía con sus enormes patas negras, y luego le lanzo un fuerte rugido que la hiso caer al suelo, y se cubrió con sus brazos la cara,

-Maldito- Martin trataba de contenerse e ir por ella, no era tan prudente,

-tranquilízate, al parecer ella no tiene el nivel de calor que la criatura busca- lo tranquilizo,

-no lo entiendo-

-si usa el control de fuego con la mente, ósea piroquinesis es notorio que ella controla el calor de su cuerpo alguien con más experiencia lo controla ha voluntad, pero alguien inexperto o principiante que en estos casos es lo mismo, lo controla atreves de sentimientos fuertes, como el odio, el amor, los celos- Martin miro con atención a su compañero,

-eso lo explica- Marvin lo ignoro,

-ese ser es un cambia formas, su cuerpo está hecho de magma puro, peor como toda roca derretida-

-se endurece-

-por eso ocupa el fuego, derrite la roca ya endurecida, asiéndola otra vez magma, le, mas vida a ese ser-

-¿Por qué es que sabes todo eso?-

-MOM creyó que una buena reprimenda era ayudar a uno de los investigadores del centro a hacer sus estudios, este hombre conoce todo sobre estos seres, son de la clasificación de los Fénix, -

-bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?- Martin sonrió,

-yo voy por la chica, y tu distraes a la criatura- le dijo el rubio menor,

-corrección, yo voy por la chica y tu distraes al monstro-

-no discutas Mistery, mantente objetivo, aléjalo lo más que puedas- Martin dio un suspiro ante el regaño de su compañero, era de extrañarse pero sentía algo de respeto por el,

-bien- Martin observo un pedazo de madera, y lo tomo, Marvin sonrió,

-si esa cosa quiere fuego, fuego le daré,- encendió la improvisada antorcha, el monstro rugía mas y mas, Be solo deseaba salir de ahí,

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- sus lagrimas no se hicieron esperar,

-¡Hey aquí tengo lo que quieres!- grito Martin, el ser dio una olfateada, y miro hasia Martin, Be no lo creía pero se limpio las lagrimas y lo observo, el ser dio u temible rugido y corrió hasia Martin,

-¡cuidado!- Be no entendía lo que pasaba, en eso Martin también se echo a correr, para evitar se alcanzado, Marvin aprovecho y corrió para sacar de ahí a la chica,

-¿quien eres?- ella lo miro extrañada,

-un amigo, andando salgamos de aquí-

-pero ¿Martin?-

-créeme niña, el puede con esto, salgamos ahora-

-no, no quiero irme si él está en peligro- Marvin noto un fuego en los ojos de la chica, uno especial,-

-Haaaaaaaaaaa- el grito de Martin fue escuchado por toda la cueva, el ser al ver el engaño se hecho sobre Martin, quien en un segundo saco la vertiga y luchaba por no ser aplastado, Marvin y Be se acercaron rápido,

-lo estas asiendo bien- grito Marvin,-

-lo estoy asiendo todo- Martin perdía fuerzas, y Marvin observo un pequeño nacimiento de agua,

-el lago no está lejos- le dijo a Be, y corrió hasia las piedras de donde salía agua,

-"cortador i seleccionado"- Marvin comenzó a cortar la piedra,

-¡Martin!- grito Be, Martin avía perdido fuerza y aventado a otro grupo de piedras, Be corrió asia su lado,

-¿estas bien?-

-si, pero sal de aquí- Martin o podía levantarse, el ser esta cerca pero fue empujado por la vértiga de Marvin que lanzo desde su posición, Martin no podía levantarse, y Marvin alejaba a la criatura lo mas que podía, la chica sintió impotencia al o poder hacer nada, unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero al abrirlos ella noto fuego en sus manos, miro a Martin que la miraba con algo de sorpresa y sonrió, ella se levanto y como pudo logro liberar el fuego de sus manos, golpeando al monstro, que se agrieto donde recibió el golpe, liberando un poco del magma dentro del,

-niña, solo lo alimentas, - grito Marvin, el ser bajo de las piedras más altas para ir por Be, en eso Marvin observo el nacimiento de agua,

-libera el agua niña- el señalo hacia las piedra ya partidas, Be volteo y miro a Martin y el asintió con una sonrisa, así que ella se concentro lo mejor que pudo y lanzo un rayo de fuego en menos de un minuto las piedras se liberaron y dejaron pasar un gran chorro de agua, que fue llenado el fondo de la cueva, el ser dio unos brincos y trato de alejarse del agua, pero fue muy tarde, este se petrifico por completo,

-¿Qué era esa cosa?- ella miro a Martin,

-después te explico, salgamos de aquí antes que el agua suba y nos ahogue- Be ayudo al rubio a levantarse,

Be se extraño cuadro un portal azul apareció frente a ella, Marvin fue el primero en cruzar y Martin apoyada en ella le dio una sonrisa para que no se pusiera nerviosa, para Be el día comenzó tan n normal y terminaba sorprendentemente extraño, al cruzar el portal ella observo a una mujer alta vestida de blanco, a Java, Diana y un ser verde en un aparto volador,

-Billy, llama a los enfermeros,-

-MOM, solo son un par de golpes- Martin se quejo,

-me alegra que todo haya salido bien- Diana ayudo a Be, a llegar a una de las sillas y dejar ahí a Martin,

-cierto la expectación, pero alguien puede decirme que es lo que está pasando ralamente aquí- ella se cruzo de brazos, MOM sonrió y los demás la vieron con sorpresa,


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenece son de Stephane Berry Alfredo Castelli y el grupo Marathon.

Sé que este finc no es el mejor que he escrito pero espero igual les guste, cualquier duda o comentario, adelante.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Martin estaba observando su pintura, era un proyecto especia pero ahora el tenia una segunda visión de ella, estaba ya listo, pero él sentía que no, que en ella faltaba algo esencial, tomando su pintura y pinceles siguió trabajando toda la noche, mientras en una habitación alejada una joven pelirroja observaba aquellos brazaletes, que la mujer que se llamaba a si misma MOM, le avía dado recordando sus palabras,

-"estos te ayudaran a controlar tu fuego, solo hasta que aprendas a controlar tus habilidades por completo, nosotros te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos…"-

-eso suena bien- ella dijo algo confundida, apago la luz de su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, dejándose caer en un sueño profundo,

La noche pasó como un relámpago para muchos y para otros solo fue muy lenta, Diana está dando vueltas en la cama, seguía asustada por lo que avía sucedido, temía por su hermano,

-¿Qué pasa si elige a Jenny?- Marvin le avía dicho lo que noto en Martin esa tarde, sabía que a Martin le gustaba BE y a Be le gustaba Martin, entonces por que ninguno de los dos lo decía, y Jenny ella solo actuaba por celos,

-¿Qué va a suceder?- Diana después de un tiempo se quedo dormida, y la mañana del Sábado entro para todos por igual, Martin se avía dormido tarde que apenas sintió la hora,

-demonios llegare tarde a mi cita con Jenny- grito y entro rápido a la ducha, se dio un regaderazo rápido y se cambio de ropa, y salió corriendo hasia el estacionamiento, encontrándose con una Jenny pensativa,

-baya, justo a tiempo- dijo la chica,

-he, yo bueno tenia tarea y anoche…-

-ya tranquilo, es un horario decente, - ella se enredo en su brazo, y los caminaron hasia la camioneta que Martin usaba para sus misiones en el centro, en si MOM avía entendido que un vehículo les ayudaría en alguna emergencia,

-que bonita- dijo Jenny

-creí que no te gustaría, no es un convertible- dijo el rubio,

-no, el blanco es lindo y bueno una camioneta es mas espaciosa cuando se va con los amigos- dijo ella y Martin dio una sonrisa, pero algo en él se sentía mal por algo,

-bien, ¿A dónde quiere ir miladi?- Martin le abrió la puerta para dejarla entrada,

-hummm, no lo sé, podemos ir a ver una película o algo así-

-bien, ¿Cuál quieres ver?- Martin entro al asiento del conductor,

-bueno, porque tú no eliges-

-no, lo se a ti no te gusta el miedo-

-bueno, voy contigo o no- a eso Martin se sonrojo,

-a sí, bueno estrenaran una nueva, de momias-

-bien, vamos entonces- ella sonrió,

_-"no, Malcom, no vayas"- la chica lo tomo de la cintura,_

_-"tengo que ir, pero voy a regresar, mi amada Sara"- el chico la abraso fuerte,_

_-"Malcon, pero es una momia, no puedes contra ella"-ella lo miro triste_

_-"lo haré por ti, porque yo"- detrás del apareció la momia con unos dientes y algo de baba,_

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- se escucho un grito en la sala de cine a la escena de horror de la pantalla, Jenny se aferro del brazo de Martin, el se sorprendió, algo que avía deseado hace meses y ahora que pasaba no era lo que él esperaba, cuando la película acabo los dos salieron a tomar algo,

-hey fue interesante, pero el género de miedo todavía no me justa tanto- dijo Jenny,

-a, baya, no es algo que esperaba- dijo el rubio,

-en verdad, porque a mí me dio mucho miedo- dijo la pelirroja tomando un poco de su café,

-si, pero la momia parecía mas una especie de zombi combinado con un vampiro, no era una momia en sí-

-baya, olvidaba que eras un fanático de estas cosas,- Jenny lo miro fijo,

-ha, lo siento- Martin bajo la mirada,

-hahaha, Martin en estos días, has actuado distinto, sabes mas feliz energético, mas considerado, pero no conmigo, eres todo lo que quería, pero no conmigo- ella le levanto la barbilla,

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Martin la miro mas fijo,

-me refiero a Berhane ella, bueno tu y ella, parecen tan felices juntos, algo que me hace sentir, bueno creo que celosa, actúas con ella como yo quería que me trataras, pero ahora que estás conmigo yo…- la chica miro a la ventana,

-Jenny, yo siempre quise salir contigo, era algo que yo deseaba mas en todo, bueno solo que con ella las cosas son distintas,-

-dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con ella eres distinto?-

-ella me acepta tal como soy, sabes a ella no le importa si tengo una obsesión con los monstros, o si mi ropa está llena de manchas, o si le derramo el jugo encima, ella es tolerante y muy linda, y yo…- Martin se levanto de su asiento,

-tu la amas cierto, tú en verdad quieres a esa chica- Jenny se puso seria,

-yo no lo sé, - Martin saco de su cartera algo de dinero y lo puso en la mesa,

-te veré luego Jenny, yo solo necesito pensar las cosas- y salió de la cafetería, dejando a una chica muy confundida,

Martin camino lejos de la cafetería, estaba pensativo y llenos de dudas, era cierto con Be él se sentía distinto, el tiempo era corto con ella, las horas eran tan agradables y simplemente podía ser el mismo, el llego a la academia y miro a todos sus compañeros,

-"Marvin tenía razón, tal vez si siento algo por ella pero…"- el camino hacia el jardín de atrás y se encontró con el invernadero, vio a alguien dentro y decidió investigar, el no avía entrado ahí desde hace unos meses atrás desde que tuvo su encuentro con Venosa, esa camaleón entrometida que leyó su diario, cuando entro se llevo una sorpresa,

-Berhane,- el se acerco,

-Ho, Martin, yo no creía que alguien vendría a este lugar, menos a esta hora- la chica oculto sus manos,

-perdón, me pareció ver a alguien y como dijiste nadie viene- el dio una sonrisa,

-cierto, yo solo practicaba un poco el control de fuego,- ella se sentó en el suelo,

-te interrumpí, lo siento- Martin también se sentó en el suelo,

-no yo, bueno, MOM dijo que tenía que dejar de controlar mis habilidades por mis sentimientos,- ella miro sus manos,

-entiendo, Marvin el chico que me ayudo a rescatarte, me dijo algo sobre eso,- Martin se sintió nervioso,

-yo lo lamento, te he metido en muchos problemas-

-ha, tranquila, si tu no lo asías yo lo hubiera hecho solo, por lo regular lo hago-

-¿así como que?- ella le sonrió,

-yo, bueno, una vez un medallón me embrujo, asiendo que el fantasma de un pirata muy malo tomara control de mi cuerpo o la vez que quería una banda de rock y la guitarra termino hechizando a todas las chicas asiéndolas mis fanáticas enloquecida…-

-huuuu, suena mal-

-termino mejor de lo que pudo ser, pero creo que lo peor fue cuando una camaleona mutante fingió ser la primera chica de la que me enamore y después intento matarme, a mí y a mis amigos-

-a si, ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Venosa- el dijo,

-nombre raro para una chica-

-he, no Venosa era la mutante,-

-y ¿Quién te justaba?-

-¿ella? A bueno era Vivian Michel, pero eso ya paso,- Martin se sonrojo,

-ya veo, fue horrible- ella le contesto,

-si, lo fue, mas cuando mis amigos leyeron mi diario y no les justo lo que escribí de ellos, termine con un montón de trabajo para recompensarlos-

-si que te has metido en problemas, - Be le tomo el hombro,

-si soy un desastre, - el se acostó en el suelo,

Las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer, el ambiente frio daba más brillo a los cuerpos celestes en el cielo,

-sabes que las estrellas son realmente un montón de bolas de fuego, a miles de kilómetros- Martin dijo sin sentido,

-claro, desde la primaria- ella se rio,

-sí, eso es cierto- Martin se sintio estúpido,

-pero a lo que me refería es que son tan hermosas a pesar de ser algo tan poderoso- él se sonrojo y Be entendió la indirecta, y se recostó en el estomago de Martin,

-si son hermosas, - ella dijo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el momento, el rubio comenzó a acariciar el cabello largo de la chica, los dos podrían quedarse así por horas, pero en eso sonó el cel. De Martin,

-bueno- el contesto,

-"Martin, sabes que Jenny está llorando, ¿Qué paso?"- era Diana está asustada,

-nada Di, solo que necesitaba pensar las cosas-

-"mas te vale pensarlo bien, aunque te apoyo hermano sabes que Jenny es mi mejor amiga"-

-lo sé,- el miro a Be, y en eso colgó,

-veo, que no te fue muy bien en tu cita- Be se levanto de su cómodo lugar,

-creo que fue mi culpa,- Martin también se levanto,

-¿Por qué?- la pelirroja lo miro a los ojos,

-por qué no era lo que en verdad quería,- Martin miro a Be a los ojos,

-¿Qué es lo que querías Martin?- ella se sintió extraña el rubio ya estaba cerca de ella y su rostro cada vez más cerca, Martin inclino levemente su cabeza y acerco sus labios a los de ella,

-a ti- dijo levemente y le dio un beso suave,


End file.
